The present invention relates to systems, methods, and devices for gathering intelligence data. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a mobile communication device that may be used to secretly record conversations of a suspect or other person and track the person's location.
Law enforcement officers, intelligence agents, military personnel, and other investigators often engage in covert intelligence gathering missions during which suspects and other persons of interest are secretly recorded with microphones and radio frequency transmitters worn by the investigators. Unfortunately, such microphones and transmitters are difficult to hide, easy to detect, and often make undesirable sounds, especially when used in the vicinity of other wireless transmitters and receivers.
Surveillance or support teams working with investigators also often wish to track the locations of the investigators and/or the persons being monitored. This requires that the investigators carry separate GPS receivers or other devices, making it even more difficult to hide the surveillance equipment. Use of both hidden microphones/transmitters and GPS receivers is also expensive and cumbersome.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved intelligence gathering methods and devices.